


What Love is

by Megurine_san



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: Clarke es hija de Afrodita, pero no entiende el significado del amor, por lo cual es mandada al mundo mortal, en donde con la ayuda de Lexa descubrirá lo que el amor es...





	1. Puedes quedarte aquí

Una joven de cabellos dorados que caían por sus hombros, se encontraba frente a un lago, su mirada se encontraba perdida en las tranquilas aguas del lago. Ella estaba sentada, las rodillas flexionadas para poder descansar su cabeza sobre ellas, a la vez que una de sus manos jugaba levemente con el agua de la orilla.

-¿Nuevamente aquí Clarke?-una voz a sus espaldas la llamó, pero ella no se inmutó-sabes que el mirar fijamente el lago no te dará las respuestas que buscas ¿cierto?

-Me gusta esta tranquilidad...-sus palabras fueron casi susurros.

-...-su acompañante de cabellos rojizos como el fuego, soltó un suspiro y se acercó para sentarse a un lado suyo.

-No es necesario que te quedes conmigo Meagan...-pronunció sin apartar la vista del lago.

-Es un lugar tranquilo como dijiste, así que disfrutaré también de esa tranquilidad, o ¿tienes un problema con ello?

-Para nada..-murmuró y sumergió un poco más su mano en aquellas aguas.

Se quedaron en silencio, la rubia movía su mano dentro del agua y observaba las pequeñas ondas que se formaban con cada movimiento que hacía, por su lado la pelirroja mantenía su vista sobre la ella.

-Oí que tuvieron una pequeña pelea..-comentó la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia un árbol cercano.

-Um..-su mano detuvo el movimiento y luego la sacó del agua-una diferencia de opiniones...mi madre no logra entenderme, al igual que yo no la entiendo..

-Bueno, es difícil de creer que la hija de la diosa del amor no conozca el significado de ello...-murmuró jugando un poco con el agua.

-Lo sé...es algo que debería ser improbable, pero simplemente no logro entender su significado..-extendió sus piernas y las sumergió en el lago-todos son parecidos a sus padres, Jasper es tan veloz como su padre Hermes; Raven tiene casi el mismo conocimiento que su madre Atenea...tú y tus hermanos tienen el temperamento de tu padre Ares y su deseo de obtener siempre la victoria..-podía mencionar a más, pero cerró los ojos por un momento-pero yo...hija de Afrodita, su belleza está por encima de la mía-Meagan quiso refutar aquello, mas Clarke siguió hablando- y no soy capaz de brindar amor ya que no sé lo que es...-observó sus pies dentro del agua y una sonrisa débil vio en su reflejo-a veces pienso si ¿no hubiera sido mejor ser hija de Artemisa?...tengo la habilidad para manejar el arco o incluso...no hubiera podido ser Poseidón mi padre?...Xire y yo nos parecemos después de todo..-rió por lo bajo.

-Clarke ...¿qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre para que estés con ese semblante?-preguntó con precaución, pero observó como la sonrisa se quitaba de su rostro y una mirada de seriedad la remplazaba.

-Me ha dicho, no, me ha ordenado ir al mundo humano para aprender el significado del amor...-sacó sus piernas del agua y se levantó-cree que observándolos aprenderé lo que significa y podré cumplir mi deber..-soltó un suspiro.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-preguntó levantándose también.

-No lo sé..

-Ya veo...¿cuándo irás?-preguntó con un ligero malestar.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, la figura de la imponente y hermosa Afrodita hizo su aparición, lucía algo irritada, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Clarke, te estaba buscando, ya has retrasado lo suficiente tu partida.-dijo con una voz ligeramente irritada.

-Lo siento madre, ahora mismo voy..-respondió y con un gesto se despidió de la pelirroja.

Meagan solo pudo observar como la diosa del amor se alejaba siendo seguida por su joven amiga, no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Los dioses principales tenían un rango muy elevado a ellos, sus descendientes, soltó un suspiro y solo observó como la rubia desaparecía de su vista.

/

Clarke se encontraba caminando en las calles frías de la ciudad a la que llegó, observó bien cada lugar y no detuvo su andar en ningún momento. Un vestido blanco era todo lo que cubría su cuerpo, mientras que sus pies portaban unas sandalias como calzado.

-"Una sociedad que olvidó a sus dioses...y debo aprender de ellos lo que significa el amor o nunca podré regresar..."-cerró los ojos por un momento al recordar la imposición de su madre.

.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó confundida al sentir la mano de su madre en su cabeza._

_-Sellando tu divinidad._

_-¿Qué?-trató de apartarse pero un agarre más fuerte la detuvo._

_-Irás ahí como una simple mortal...recuperarás tu divinidad en el momento en el que verdaderamente conozcas el significado del amor...y si no logras hacerlo, me temo que no serás capaz de recuperar tu divinidad._

_-No puede ser..-murmuró con cierta incredulidad._

_-Lo siento Clarke, pero como hija mía, el amor es algo que deberías comprender muy bien...-suavizó su expresión y le sonrió, para luego envolverla con sus brazos-estaré esperando por tu regreso..-susurro a su oído._

/

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a entender el amor si ni siquiera sé como sobrevivir con este cuerpo mortal?-murmuró entre dientes al sentirse irritada.

Sentía su cuerpo helado por culpa del frío del invierno, era su primera vez experimentando esa sensación, junto a la pronta molestia en su estomago al encontrarse hambrienta. El frío calaba por su piel, forzándola a abrazarse a si misma en un amago de mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

-Rayos...-murmuró a la vez que empezaba a temblar contra su voluntad.

Podía sentir la mirada de las escasas personas que transcurrían por dichas calles, mas ninguna de ellas hacía el amago de ayudarla, algo que no la sorprendía. Era bien conocido en el Olimpo el egoísmo humano.

Detuvo sus pasos un momento al sentir una gota de agua en su piel, elevó un poco la vista y observó como poco a poco las gotas que caían iban incrementando en número. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y siguió caminando.

Sus sentidos empezaban a adormecerse, su respiración empezaba a volverse pesada. Observaba de soslayo como las pocas personas que habían en las calles, corrían en busca de un refugio, todas ignorando su presencia. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando empezó a toser, estaba odiando la mortalidad de su cuerpo, estaba empezando a odiar su situación.

/

Abrió los ojos desorientada, se sobresaltó al observar el lugar desconocido en el que se encontraba. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama en donde yacía, y al hacerlo sintió un leve mareo que la forzó a sostenerse de la pared cercana. Una vez el mareo cesó, notó que su vestimenta había cambiado, frunció el ceño ante aquello.

Observó la puerta y se apresuró a salir de aquella desconocida habitación. Descubrió que se encontraba en la casa de alguien, pero el lugar estaba sumido en silencio.

Empezó a dar unos pasos, explorando el lugar. Tantas cosas que se le hacían extrañas, recordaba cuando niña algunos dioses superiores comentaban sobre sus viajes al mundo humano, pero definitivamente aquello que veía era diferente.

El lugar no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño.

Clarke estaba viendo algunos estantes que habían en la sala, en donde su mirada fue a parar en uno de los portaretratos, en el cual había una foto de una familia, una señora abrazando a una niña de unos 10 años, a su lado su esposo con una niña de cinco sobre sus hombros, todos sonrientes.

-Parece que ya te encuentras mejor.

Clarke dio un brinco del susto que se llevó, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y ahí observó a una joven castaña con una mueca divertida, quien luego extendió una taza de café hacia ella. Clarke se quedó viendo el objeto sin recibirlo, causando que la castaña arqueara una ceja.

-Te ayudará a calentarte un poco.-explicó con brevedad.

La rubia tomó la taza vacilante, observó como la joven castaña se dirigía hacia uno de los muebles y se dejaba caer sobre el.

-...-estaba en silencio, llevando su propia tasa a sus labios y dándole un sorbo a la bebida amarga-mi nombre es Lexa por cierto, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-preguntó con tranquilidad.

-Clarke.-respondió, sentándose en un mueble frente a ella e imitando su acción de darle un sorbo a su bebida.-¿que hago aquí?-preguntó con una mueca confundida.

-...-la castaña levantó su vista para observarla-¿no lo recuerdas?, bueno considerando los hechos supongo que no..-respondió su propia pregunta y fijó su mirada en su invitada-te desmayaste en la calle, estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia con solo un vestido no es lo más sensato que digamos...-explicó con brevedad y continuó-yo estaba ahí cuando te desmayaste, y te traje a mi departamento, tenías una fiebre fatal, pero creo que el medicamento que te di ya hizo su efecto, porque te ves mejor.-terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. Lexa se detuvo un momento a contemplar a la rubia, admirando a detalle cada rasgo suyo, parecía que su rostro había sido esculpido por los mejores artistas del universo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran esos ojos azules.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-Clarke preguntó, rompiendo el silencio y regresándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?

-Llevas un rato mirándome, creí que querías decirme algo.

-Ah, bueno..-se aclaró la garganta para aclarar sus pensamientos-¿que se supone que hacías caminando en pleno invierno, con una lluvia torrencial, con tan solo un vestido?-preguntó aquello que la tenía intrigada.

-Fui desterrada..-pronunció con un dejo amargo en la voz.

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño confundida.

-Fui desterrada del Olimpo.

-¿El Olimpo?-su confusión no hacía más que crecer.

-Mi madre es la diosa del amor, como su hija debo poder suceder su trabajo, pero no comprendo lo que es el amor en si, por eso mi madre me mandó aquí para poder descubrir su significado, y solo entonces podré regresar.-explicó con calma, mientras la castaña la miraba incrédula.

-O sea que...eres una diosa que fue desterrada...-Clarke asintió-okay..."parece que metí a una loca a mi casa"-pensó con cierta ironía.-así que...te desterraron...¿no puedes volver?-preguntó para seguirle la corriente.

-No tienes que fingir creerme, la sociedad actual en la que vives ha olvidado a sus dioses, es algo que ya sabemos.-la miró sin expresar emoción alguna en su rostro-por ahora supongo que debo marcharme, si pudieras devolverme mi ropa te estaría agradecida, estas vestimentas son algo incómodas.-terminó de decir mirando su atuendo, en específico la zona de su pecho, en donde claramente la talla del polo le quedaba apretada.

-Espera, aún está lloviendo a cántaros ahí fuera.-pronunció con el ceño fruncido.-además, ¿a dónde tienes pensado ir?

-No lo sé, a donde me lleven mis pasos supongo..

-¿No puedes regresar con tu familia? Si te han echado así, deben estar preocupados.

-...-la rubia no pudo evitar resoplar con frustración-ya te dije que fui desterrada, no hay un lugar al cual volver.

-"Aunque lo que diga no tiene sentido, no puedo dejarla marchar así"-pensó preocupada-"si no la traía aquí tal vez hubiera muerto...si la dejo ir..¿sería mi culpa si algo le pasa?...bueno, es obvio que no esta en sus sentidos, así que sí, sería mi culpa...rayos..."-soltó un suspiro pesado y al ver a la rubia levántandose, ella hizo lo mismo.-mencionaste que hay una forma para que regreses-dijo y al instante la atención de la rubia estaba sobre ella-puedo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí por mientras y ya veremos como solucionar tu problema.-ofreció sonriendo nerviosamente.

Clarke se quedó viéndola fijamente, causando cierta incomodidad en su persona, mas luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, observó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su invitada, y ante aquello no supo bien porqué pero sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Gracias Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola n.n, es mi primer fic Clexa, espero no hacerlo tan mal :)
> 
> Bueno, la verdad recién he visto la serie y lloré a mares cuando murió Lexa, y cada vez que la mencionan mis ojos se humedecen :'( ...creo que así como yo, todos los que leen fics Clexa es porque ellas merecían algo mejor, y después de leer hermosos fics de esta pareja, decidí dar mi aporte XD y bueno, espero que los que lean este fic (si es que alguien lo lee -.-') se entretengan y disfruten n.n
> 
> Sin más que decir me despido n.n


	2. Compras

Su mirada recorrió aquellos estantes frente suyo, frunció el ceño como gesto pensativo, los mortales le resultaban cada vez más extraños.

Lexa la había llevado a comprar algo de ropa de su talla, y en esos momentos se encontraban en un centro comercial, dentro de una tienda de ropa.

-Creo que esto te quedará bien, anda y pruébatelos.

Se giró hacia la castaña, quien tenía una pequeña pila de ropas en sus brazos, la cual extendió hacia la rubia. Clarke alzó una ceja y miró la ropa que se le estaba ofreciendo, sin un atisbo de querer tomarlo.

-Clarke, ¿no vas a probarte la ropa?-preguntó confundida.-dijiste que mi ropa no te resultaba cómoda, estoy segura que estas son de tu talla-

-Lexa-la interrumpió-si dices que esas vestimentas serán cómodas entonces están bien.

-¿No quieres ver cómo te van a quedar?

-¿Es necesario?-preguntó confundida-"hay mucho que aprender de los mortales"-pensó.

-Bueno no pero..-al notar la confusión y falta de interés de Clarke, Lexa soltó un suspiro-olvídalo.

Clarke se extrañó al notar aquel gesto de parte de la joven castaña, "quizás consideró mis acciones como desagradecidas.." fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, se regañó a sí misma, debía evitar que la castaña mostrara aquel gesto nuevamente.

-Uhm, ahora solo falta comprarte ropa interior..-murmuró mientras buscaba con la mirada la sección de ropa interior.-allá está, vamos.

Clarke la siguió en silencio con los brazos cruzados.

/

_Después de que Lexa ofreciera hospedar a Clarke en su casa, no hablaron mucho y la castaña preparó la pequeña habitación de invitados, en donde le indicó que sería ahí donde dormiría._

_-"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?"-se preguntó Lexa una vez estuvo recostada en su cama.-"ella no es un gato abandonado que pueda adoptar...pero tampoco puedo dejarla irse así como está.."-gruñó frustrada.-lo que sea...la ayudaré hasta que pueda conseguir un empleo y sustentarse a sí misma.-dijo en voz alta, convenciendose de aquello._

_._

_La mañana llegó y Lexa, siguiendo su rutina diaria de vacaciones, se levantó a preparar café para empezar su día. Con paciencia se sirvió una tasa del líquido que le resultaba vital a esas horas, escuchó una puerta abrirse, seguido de unos pasos. Se reclinó un poco en la barra de la cocina y empezó a darle un sorbo a su bebida._

_Empezó a toser al atorarse con el liquido, se apresuró a dejarlo sobre la barra para tratar de recuperar la compostura. Delante suyo estaba Clarke sin nada de la cintura para arriba, con una expresión confusa._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí...-se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirar en su dirección, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas.-¿por que estás sin ropa?-preguntó ligeramente irritada, pero sobre todo avergonzada._

_-Como te mencioné ayer, las vestimentas que me prestaste no eran muy cómodas, no podía dormir con eso puesto.-explicó con brevedad._

_-Ya..-volvió a aclararse la garganta.-supongo que hoy iremos a comprarte algo de ropa..-murmuró más para si misma._

_/_

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita?-preguntó una joven que trabajaba allí.

-Sí.-Lexa respondió y la muchacha en seguida se acercó para ayudarla-verá, ella necesita ropa interior, pero no sabemos su talla.-señaló a Clarke, quien seguía observando algunos estantes alrededor suyo.

-Oh, no se preocupe, en seguida le tomamos sus medidas, solo esperen un momento.

Lexa asintió y la joven se dio la vuelta para alejarse y buscar lo que necesitaría para medir a su clienta, no tardó mucho en regresar con una cinta métrica en sus manos. Lexa le indicó a Clarke que se dejara tomar las medidas a lo que la rubia con cierta confusión se dejó hacer. Una vez con la talla obtenida, la joven les indicó donde podrían comprar lo que buscaban.

Lexa escogió algunos conjuntos de ropa interior y se los entregó a Clarke, suponía que si le preguntaba algo a la rubia esta simplemente le diría que cualquiera estaba bien, por lo que ella decidió escoger los modelos.

Con todo lo que pensaba comprar, se dirigió hacia pagar, siendo seguida en todo momento por Clarke. Había una pequeña cola.

-Lexa, vuelvo en un momento.-Clarke le dijo, sin darle tiempo a responder, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Lexa se quedó confundida en donde estaba, Clarke le había entregado la ropa que estaba en sus brazos. Soltó un suspiro y negando con la cabeza dirigió su vista al frente.

Llegó su turno de pagar, dejó la ropa en la repisa que la separaba de quien le iba a cobrar, sacó su billetera, cuando empezó a escuchar algunos murmullos a su alrededor, seguido de algunos sonidos de asombro y suspiros de deseo. Sin comprender que pasaba, giró su cabeza, guiada por la curiosidad.

Su mandíbula cayó levemente ante la vista.

Clarke estaba caminando hacia ella, con su ropa en brazos, y usando nada más que uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior que ella había escogido.

-No entendía muy bien como usar esto-Clarke habló cuando detuvo sus pasos justo delante suyo, señalando el sostén que estaba usando.

Al escuchar su voz, salió del trance en el que se había metido y con rapidez se quitó la casaca que estaba usando, para cubrir a Clarke con ella, escuchando algunos murmullos de desaprobación sobre su reciente acción.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-siseó con cierta molestia hacia la rubia.

-Querías que me probara lo que habías escogido, eso estoy haciendo.-respondió con cierta confusión.-"¿Acaso hice algo mal?"-se preguntó en su mente.

Lexa pensaba regañarla, mas un leve carraspeo llamó su atención, se giró hacia la joven que ya tenía lista sus bolsas de compras, quien además la miraba con cierto reproche. Lexa entregó los billetes, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Señorita, este es un lugar público, su novia no puede ir andando así por el local.-le dijo con reproche, entregándole su cambio.

-No es-fue interrumpida.

-Será mejor que le explique eso.-señaló con su cabeza hacia la rubia.

Lexa se dio la vuelta, observando como Clarke se había quitado su casaca. Con rapidez se acercó y la volvió a cubrir, antes de que Clarke replicara algo, tomó las bolsas con una mano y con la otra tomó a Clarke del brazo, llevándola hacia uno de los vestidores, en donde entró con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Clarke al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña.

-No puedes andar así Clarke.-respondió señalando la escasez de ropa en su cuerpo.-Vístete, ya te espero afuera.-se dio la vuelta y salió del vestidor, dejando a una muy confundida rubia.

-No me pruebo lo que quiere y se enoja, lo hago e igual se enoja...mortales, ¿quién los entiende?-murmuró resoplando.

Por su parte, Lexa estaba afuera del vestidor, tratando de controlar sus latidos, aparte de estar ligeramente molesta, estaba confundida. Nunca le había pasado antes, pero cuando vio a Clarke caminando hacia ella, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, resopló con frustración y pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero se entretengan con la segunda entrega de esta historia (así como yo lo hice escribiéndola Xd)  
> En fin, nos leemos pronto n.n


	3. Puedo manejarlo

La actitud de Clarke le desconcertaba a ratos. La manera en como observaba cada objeto a su alrededor, como si los viera por primera vez en su vida. La veía fruncir el ceño en gesto pensativo, analizando cada cosa que encontraba en su camino. Recordó perfectamente lo reacia que se mostraba a subirse a su coche, mostrando en sus facciones cierto miedo y sorpresa cuando puso el coche en marcha.

Incluso en ese momento, la veía entre sorprendida y asustada analizando el televisor que había encendido para que se entretuviera mientras ella cocinaba el almuerzo.

-"Es como si hubiera nacido ayer...descubriendo el mundo por primera vez.."-pensó con el ceño fruncido, apartando su mirada de su invitada para seguir en su labor-"¿en verdad será una diosa?"-rió ante su pensamiento-"imposible"-dio algunos toques finales a lo que preparaba-"a lo mejor tuvo un accidente...seguro su familia no tarda en poner anuncios de búsqueda"-probó con una cuchara la sazón de la comida-"supongo entonces que lo de buscarle trabajo queda descartado, así como está dudo mucho que la acepten en algún trabajo"-soltó un suspiro y empezó a servir dos platos.-"tendré que hacerme cargo de ella hasta que su familia empiece a buscarla..sí, solo será algo momentáneo, puedo manejarlo"-pensó con seguridad y con una leve sonrisa, llevando los platos a la mesa-eh, Clarke, la comida está lista.-la llamó a la vez que tomaba asiento.

La rubia volteó en su dirección deteniendo sus movimientos, que hace unos segundos se encontraba girando el televisor y observando detrás de este. Enderezó su postura, y después de darle un último vistazo a aquel "aparato que aprisiona mortales" como le había llamado, se dirigió a sentarse a un lado de Lexa.

-"Puedo manejarlo.."-pensó con más seguridad al ver comer a Clarke con tranquilidad, dibujándose una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

/

En medio de la noche escuchó un estruendo que puso todos sus sentidos alerta. De un salto salió de la cama, tomó su preciado bate de béisbol (que siempre tenía a un lado de la cama por si mientras dormía empezaba un apocalipsis zombie) y salió corriendo de la habitación. Encendió la luz con el bate en una mano, dispuesta a defenderse de un posible intruso en su hogar, pero se quedó estática en su sitio al observar aquello que había causado el estruendo.

En su sala, concretamente en el piso de su sala, se encontraba su rubia invitada maldiciendo por lo bajo, ya que sobre una de sus piernas se encontraba su preciado televisor, aquel que tanto le había pedido a su padre. Pero en ese momento, olvidó aquel pequeño detalle, ya que en el instante en que vio que Clarke podía estar herida se encontró a sí misma arrodillada a un lado suyo en menos de diez segundos, empujando el televisor a un lado para liberar su pierna.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con clara preocupación en su voz.

-Sí...-respondió a la vez que con ayuda de Lexa se levantaba.

Cuando hubo confirmado que Clarke no tenía ninguna herida, la molestia empezó a abrirse paso dentro suyo. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos delante de la rubia, quien la miró con una expresión interrogante.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?-cuestionó con impaciencia.

-Esa cosa aprisiona mortales-respondió señalando con el índice hacia la pantalla en el piso.

-¿Qué?-su gesto debió mostrar su molestia ya que la rubia agachó ligeramente su cabeza, cortando el contacto visual.

Aquella respuesta la había descolocado, pero entonces entendió que Clarke necesitaba que le explicara que su televisor no "aprisionaba mortales". Soltó un suspiro para aminorar su molestia y se dispuso a explicarle, pero Clarke levantó la vista de nuevo, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ese aparato lo ha de haber construido Hades, de seguro es una nueva forma de tortura para las almas del tártaro.-decía con cierta molestia hacia el televisor.

Sin que Lexa pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Clarke tomó el bate, el cual había dejado en el suelo para ayudarla a levantarse. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando delante suyo Clarke empezó a machacar a su querida televisión.

-Para, ¡para!-exclamó a la vez que con rapidez detenía sus movimientos y la apartaba del televisor.

-¡No! Lexa no te le acerques, quedarás atrapada.-la rubia exclamó con preocupación y al ver que la castaña ignoraba sus palabras, optó por lanzarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué dem-no pudo terminar su oración debido a que terminó en el suelo con Clarke encima suyo.-Clarke, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó con clara sorpresa y confusión en su voz.-suéltame-pidió cuando trató de moverse pero la rubia se aferró aún más a ella.

-No quiero que te atrape a ti también, eres una humana muy buena y no quiero que termines encerrada en algún mal de Hades.-explicó con rapidez y sin aflojar el agarre que tenía en la castaña.

Por alguna razón aquella confesión le resultó enternecedora, sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y nuevamente trató de levantarse, pero Clarke no parecía en la labor de dejarla libre. Soltó un suspiro y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle que su televisor no era ningún "aparato construido por Hades".

-Clarke, ese aparato no fue construido por Hades, es una televisión..uhm...construida por personas para el entretenimiento de otras personas..-explicó con brevedad.

Sintió como Clarke la iba soltando, pero contrario a sus expectativas, la rubia no se levantó, sino mas bien se sentó en su abdomen, observándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Los mortales construyeron un aparato que aprisiona otros mortales por el entretenimiento propio?-pronunció totalmente confundida, mientras ella apoyó los codos en el suelo y se incorporó levemente.

-No, no, la televisión no aprisiona personas...uhm...-pensó por un momento como expresarse para que la rubia le entendiera-es solo tecnología..

-¿Tecnología?

Tener los muslos de la rubia alrededor de su abdomen no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad en sus respuestas, por lo que decidió aprovechar aquella pregunta para terminar con esa pequeña tortura.

-Te lo puedo mostrar, pero antes necesito que te levantes.

-Oh, vale..

Clarke se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse, pero no le permitió acercarse al televisor, acción que le causó cierta gracia.

-Espera un momento..-le dijo antes de ir a su habitación y segundos después volver con su teléfono.-muy bien, este es un ejemplo de tecnología, así como..-señaló los objetos tecnológicos que había a la vista, tales como el refrigerador, microondas y demás.

-...-Clarke le prestaba total atención sin decir palabra.

-Explicando lo del televisor...-tomó su móvil y seleccionó la cámara, grabando con rapidez un pequeño video de ambas, todo bajo la confusa mirada de la rubia, al terminar, seleccionó el video y se lo mostró a Clarke-vez, no estamos atrapadas, solamente reproduce lo que quieres grabar...

-...-tenía una expresión un tanto asustada al verse a sí misma en aquel objeto, pero la tranquilidad de Lexa terminó de convencerla, por lo que asintió lentamente con la cabeza, aún asimilando aquel nuevo mundo totalmente desconocido para ella-"los humanos han evolucionado mucho.."-fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente-entonces...no quedarás atrapada..

-No.

-Bien...-murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aún es de noche, ¿por qué no vas a descansar?

-Bien...-repitió medio ausente, con un cúmulo de pensamientos que procesar, y distraidamente regresó a aquella habitación designada para ella.

Lexa la siguió con la mirada todo el trayecto y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la rubia pudo apartar recién su mirada. Regresando su atención a su ya inservible televisor. Sintió ganas de llorar al ver a su preciado televisor sin vida, aquel al que consideró su compañero cuando veía series de las que quedaba enganchada. Soltó un suspiro pesado y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

Tendría que volver a rogarle a su padre por un televisor, lo cual resultaría difícil considerando el hecho de que su padre le pediría una explicación.

Volvió a suspirar.

Comenzaba a dudar de aquel  _"puedo manejarlo"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy...no saben cuánto me costó escribirlo, creo que lo habré reescrito más de cuatro veces, hasta que al fin estuve satisfecha con el resultado, pero bueno...espero que les haya gustado :D  
> En fin, me despido n.n


	4. Libro

El aburrimiento empezaba a abrumarla.

Sentada en un mueble al medio de la sala, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con el ceño claramente fruncido. Observó el televisor frente suyo y resopló por lo bajo.

Su aburrimiento en parte se debía a que Lexa le había pedido casi suplicando que no intentara usar ningún objeto en su ausencia, sobre todo aquellos con los que aún no estaba completamente familiarizada.

La castaña llevaba enseñándole a usar cada misterioso aparato creado por los mortales. Algo que agradecía, ya que poco a poco iba aprendiendo a usar los distintos artefactos.

Dirigió entonces su vista hacia la cocina y nuevamente volvió a resoplar, esta vez con algo de molestia al recordar que Lexa le había prohibido acercarse a la cocina.

.

_Lexa se preparaba para enseñarle a Clarke el como cocinar algo. Dispuso los ingredientes que necesitaría sobre la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y llamó a la rubia._

_Primero le enseñó a usar el cuchillo para picar algunas verduras, se sorprendió de la facilidad que la rubia tenía al manejar el cuchillo. Se permitió relajarse, parecía que el tema de cocinar sería sencillo para Clarke._

_Encendió una hornilla y sobre esta colocó una sartén lista para la preparación de la carne. Escuchó el timbre de su celular sonando desde su habitación y sin pensarlo mucho le encargó la comida a Clarke, para luego ir corriendo a su habitación y contestar la llamada._

_La voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea captó su atención al instante. Suspiró aliviada al escuchar que le había depositado cierta suma de dinero para que pudiera comprar un repuesto a su televisor y algo más para sus gastos, claro no sin antes echarle la bronca por haber roto su televisor y advertirle que sería la última vez que le compraba uno._

_Colgó la llamada con un suspiro después de despedirse de su padre, no podía negar que extrañaba a su familia. Sacudió la cabeza y dejando su móvil sobre la cama salió de la habitación con un aire pensativo._

_Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron cortados abruptamente al escuchar los leves gruñidos de Clarke, quien además parecía estar insultando a alguien. Aquello le recordó a cuando su preciado televisor fue machacado sin piedad. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y con pasos apresurados llegó a la cocina._

_Se detuvo de golpe cuando observó lo que había delante suyo. Su mandíbula cayó levemente de la sorpresa que se llevó. Frente suyo estaba Clarke quien a su vez estaba delante de una gran masa de fuego sobre la sartén, parecía una hoguera._

_-Maldito Hades, mira que venir a molestar con sus llamas del inframundo..- murmuraba Clarke entre dientes._

_-"¡¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?!"-pensó sobresaltada._

_Corrió en busca del extintor y regresó también corriendo, apartó a la rubia con cuidado y con rapidez apagó el fuego antes de que siguiera creciendo._

_-"Definitivamente no la puedo dejar sola con la cocina..."- pensó a la vez que regulaba su respiración agitada por haber corrido._

.

Sin poder aguantar más el estar sentada ahí, se levantó de un salto con una nueva idea en mente, tal vez el tomar un baño la distraería un momento.

Con pasos firmes se encaminó al cuarto de baño, le tomó un momento del recordar como llenar la tina pero cuando lo hizo, no tardó en desprenderse de sus ropas y sumergirse en las tina de baño.

.

_Ya habían pasado tres días y aún no habían noticias de la familia de Clarke, empezaba a perder la esperanza de que la familia de Clarke la vendrían a buscar._

_En ese momento se encontraba sentada en la mesa, bebiendo un poco de café mientras trataba de analizar los cambios que su vida empezaba a tener por haber ayudado a Clarke._

_-Lexa..- la voz de la rubia les sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Sabes dónde hay un lago por aquí?_

_\- Un..¿lago?- pronunció confundida con el ceño fruncido._

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Quiero limpiar mi cuerpo._

_-Ah...no necesitas un lago para eso...- murmuró levantándose de su asiento._

_-¿No?_

_La castaña sonrió al ver el gesto confundido de Clarke, "tierna" cruzó por su mente y al instante sacudió los cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento. Miró a la rubia y le indicó que la siguiera._

_Cuando llegaron al cuarto de baño, Lexa se posicionó cerca de la bañera y empezó a explicar con brevedad el mecanismo de la tina de baño, dándole la espalda a la rubia. Cuando la tina estuvo lista, se dio la vuelta y la mano que tenía apoyada en la tina resbaló y en consecuencia ella también, cayendo parcialmente dentro de la tina._

_-¿Estás bien?-Clarke preguntó._

_Lexa abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, incapaz de encontrar su voz, y sin atreverse a mirar en dirección de la rubia. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Tantas cosas pasando por su mente, tantos reproches, "¡¿Por qué estás desnuda?!" "¡¿no podías esperar hasta que saliera?!". Sacudió levemente la cabeza, sabía que aunque le reprochara a la rubia, esta simplemente la miraría sin entender. Trató de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y cuando creyó estar lo suficiente calmada, se levantó de donde había resbalado y sin mirar a la rubia se dirigió a la salida del baño._

_-Vendré a dejarte un par de toallas..-aclaró su garganta al escuchar su propia voz-tómate el tiempo que quieras.-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir completamente, sin esperar por una respuesta, dejando confundida a la rubia._

_-Mortales..-murmuró encongiéndose de hombros._

_._

Estando su cuerpo más relajado después del baño que tomó, se vistió con una polera y unos pantalones holgados. Con una toalla se secaba el cabello con suavidad, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos fluyeran. Recordaba notar a Lexa algo preocupada en los últimos días, algo que sin saber porque, no le agradaba. Decidió no darle tantas vueltas a dicho asunto,  _"ya le preguntaré cuando regrese"._ Centró entonces sus pensamientos en su propio problema, habiendo transcurrido ya 12 días de su estadía en el mundo mortal, y aún no había tenido avances sobre conocer o que era el amor. Resopló frustrada, no le gustaba el hecho de que su madre le hubiera impuesto aquella  _injusticia._

Aún con su acción de secarse el cabello, salió de aquella habitación que Lexa le había brindado,  _"en verdad es una humana muy amable"_ , fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente mientras que sin percatarse, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, sus pasos la llevaron a la habitación de aquella  _mortal_ tan especial.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al encontrarse dentro de la habitación, se encogió de hombros y observó a detalle cada cosa dentro. Desde la cama a un lado de ventanas con cortinas medianamente abiertas, al lado de la cama, una pequeña mesita con algunos objetos desconocidos para ella sobre esta. Frente a la cama había un armario mediano, que tenía una de las puertas y el primer cajón abiertos, mostrando algunas ropas revueltas. Dirigió entonces su vista hacia el escritorio que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sobre el cual había un portátil y algunos papeles esparcidos, además de unos cuantos lapiceros. Frente al escritorio había una silla inclinada hacia un costado, además de tener una casaca colgada en el respaldar. Y a un costado del escritorio había un pequeño librero de cuatro pisos, cada uno con libros de distintos tamaños.

Se acercó al escritorio, deslizando una mano sobre la madera, para luego centrar su atención en el librero. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por cada lomo, leyendo cada título, encontrando algunas palabras desconocidas. Tomó un libro que llamó su atención y lo abrió, leyó las primeras páginas y se sorprendió de lo que parecía ser la respuesta a su problema.

-"Un libro de romance..."

Con el libro en mano se dirigió a la sala, para poder leer con tranquilidad aquello que le ayudaría a comprender aquella imposible tarea que se le fue encomendada.

/

Cada palabra que describía un sentimiento ajeno a ella la confundía. Repetía su lectura una y otra vez, tratando de comprender aquellas palabras que se le hacían tan extrañas. Lo única solución que se le ocurrió fue que quizás experimentando lo que se describía en el libro comprendería de a qué se referían las emociones descritas.

La puerta abriéndose le indicó que Lexa había llegado, con rapidez se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, en donde la castaña se quitaba el abrigo para dejarlo en un perchero. La rubia se acercó hasta quedar delante suyo, evitando que siguiera avanzando hacia la sala, acción que extrañó a Lexa.

-¿Clarke?-pronunció confundida.

Sin que pudiera prever las acciones de la rubia, esta tomó su rostro con delicadeza y cerrando los ojos unió sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, como si ninguna parte de este hiciera caso a las órdenes de su cerebro. Un beso que apenas era un roce de labios, pero que causó tantas sensaciones en su interior.

Clarke abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente los verdes de Lexa, aún sin separarse de sus labios.

-"No funcionó.."-pensó algo decepcionada al no experimentar todo aquello descrito en el libro.

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Lexa tomó sus brazos y la apartó con cierta brusquedad y rapidez. Buscó la mirada verde y al encontrarla, sintió que algo dentro suyo se removió al ver tantos sentimientos reflejados en esa mirada, pero la que le provocó un malestar en su interior fue la tristeza reflejada en esa mirada.

-Lex-antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, la castaña la soltó y con rapidez se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, sintió como aquella sensación de malestar empezaba a carcomerla por dentro, se maldijo por lo bajo al saberse responsable de aquella situación. Tenía cierta urgencia por ir y hablar con la castaña, saber que estaba bien, pero reprimió aquello, ya había hecho suficiente, le daría a Lexa el espacio que necesitara.

-"No debí haber hecho eso..."-pensó con el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños, soltó un suspiro y maldiciendo su acción impulsiva se dirigió a su habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa :D
> 
> Perdonen por la tardanza :( pero espero que comprendan que la Universidad es muy absorbente además de que mata toda inspiración que pueda tener...creo que reescribí este capítulo como unas 10 veces, las primeras no me gustaba nada el resultado y no me gustaría darles un trabajo insatisfactorio así...esta versión es la que me pareció correcta :)
> 
> Ahmm, solo quería informarles que se viene el drama...ya pensé en como terminar esta historia y todo, lo único difícil será plasmarlo, pero espero que estén preparados para lo que se viene Xd
> 
> En fin, me despido n.n
> 
> Pd: De verdad espero poder actualizar pronto...


	5. Anya

Se apoyó en la puerta una vez estuvo cerrada. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, necesitaba calmarse.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha hacia sus labios.

Todo pasó tan rápido, no esperaba que Clarke la besara, y mucho menos que dicho beso causara tantas emociones en su interior. Pero entonces recordó la mirada de la rubia, una mirada neutra, sin mostrar nada.

Soltó un suspiro al empezar a sentir que sus latidos regresaban a su estado normal. Se preguntaba porqué la había besado, pero ninguna respuesta llegaba a su mente. Lo único que podría resolver sus dudas era preguntarle a la rubia.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en uno de sus bolsillos, lo tomó y volvió a suspirar al ver un mensaje de su amigo, recordándole que en una semana empezaban sus clases, el último semestre que estaría en la Universidad. Una preocupación más a su lista. Tendría que enseñarle a Clarke muchas cosas más.

/

Se despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Adormilada trató de moverse pero un peso en su lado derecho le impidió cualquier movimiento. Parpadeó un par de veces, en un amago de despertar y acostumbrar su vista a la luz que se colaba a través de sus cortinas cerradas.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse que Clarke se encontraba durmiendo abrazándola por la cintura y apoyada sobre su pecho. Sintió su rostro enrojecer y sus latidos empezar a acelerarse. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de liberarse del agarre de la rubia.  _Error._  Pronto sintió que una de las piernas de la rubia estaba entre las suyas, y el movimiento que hizo para alejarse solo provocó que Clarke se aferrara aún más a ella.

Trató de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, porque el dormir de nuevo estaba descartado, además de resultarle imposible en esas circunstancias. Observó el techo fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, evitando pensar en otras cosas, o al menos tratando.

 _Los suaves pechos de Clarke sobre su torso_. De repente sintió que en su habitación empezaba a hacer mucho calor.  _Sus suaves muslos apegadas a sus piern_ -

_"¡Basta! Alexandria Woods, controla tu cuerpo de una vez, ya no eres una maldita mocosa de secundaria que no sabe controlar sus hormonas"_

Mantuvo su vista en el techo, mas pronto, sin ser consciente de sus acciones, su mirada fue bajando hasta posarse en el rostro sereno de Clarke. Detalló sus facciones.

_"Hermosa..."_

Sacudió la cabeza y con rapidez regresó su vista al techo. Tratando de concentrarse en el techo y solo en eso. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando regresó su vista hacia la rubia, pero esta vez su verde mirar se cruzó con un par de zafiros.

-Buenos días Lexa..-pronunció Clarke y a Lexa casi le da algo al escuchar su voz algo ronca por recién despertar.

-Clarke...-murmuró sin poder apartar su mirada del rostro de la rubia, se regañó mentalmente y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Tuve un sueño...-empezó a explicar la rubia-parece que la noticia de mi castigo en el Olimpo empieza a esparcirse hacia todos los dioses...uno de los esbirros de Hades se presentó en mi sueño, burlándose de mi situación, no le presté mucha atención, pero entonces me dijo que te lastimaría y yo no podría protegerte con este cuerpo mortal...necesitaba estar segura de que estarías bien...-terminó de decir a la vez que ligeramente incrementaba su agarre en la cintura de la castaña, como confirmando que aún estuviera ahí.

Lexa no sabía que decir, aquellas palabras no hicieron mas que confundirla, pero en cierta manera, el que Clarke quisiera protegerla causaba una sensación placentera dentro suyo.

-Clarke..

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué me besaste?-preguntó directamente, sin querer divagar y fijando su mirada en el techo.

-Hmm...quería experimentar lo que el libro decía-explicó lentamente-quería entender lo que llaman amor, pero no tiene sentido, ninguna de las sensaciones descritas ahí tienen sentido...-frunció el ceño con cierta confusión, pero al instante sus facciones cambiaron a unas culpables-perdón Lexa, no pretendía incomodarte ayer, en verdad lo siento...-murmuró apenada, y sin ser muy consciente de sus acciones, abrazó con algo más de fuerza a la castaña.

-N-no importa..-el tener el cuerpo de Clarke apegado al suyo lograba que no pudiera concentrarse muy bien, se aclaró la garganta y miró a los orbes azules que la miraban-los libros están escritos desde la perspectiva de cada autor, cada quien puede describir una situación desde su punto de vista, por lo que la única manera de entender el amor es sintiéndolo...¿me comprendes?

-Sí...-murmuró con sinceridad, después de asimilar las palabras de Lexa.

El que su única manera de comprender el amor sea experimentarlo no le parecía sencillo, tendría que investigar más, leer las distintas perspectivas de distintos autores y quizás encontrar algo que le ayudara en su problema.

-Dime Lexa..

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por qué te molestó tanto que te besara?

-¿Eh?-sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse, aquella pregunta salió de la nada-bueno...-desvió su mirada hacia el techo de nuevo, pero aún podía sentir la mirada fija de Clarke sobre ella-yo...-se aclaró la garganta-no tenías ninguna expresión en tu mirada, creí que me habías besado como manera de pago por haberte ayudado este tiempo, en parte me molestó aquello, yo te ayudé porque quería hacerlo, no porque quisiera algo a cambio-sus palabras eran rápidas, apenas siendo entendibles, pero la rubia captó cada palabra.

-Eres muy buena Lexa..-murmuró con una sonrisa-entonces...

Lexa notó el cambio en el tono de voz de Clarke, pero antes de que pudiera predecir las acciones de la rubia, Clarke se había incorporado lo suficiente y se había posicionado sobre ella, con sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la castaña, aprisionándola entre la cama y su cuerpo. Tragó pesado ante la vista, aquellos orbes azules observándola cual cazador observa a su presa, con su cabello rubio cayendo con gracia al lado de sus hombros.

-¿Clarke..?-su voz sonó en un tono más agudo del que hubiera deseado.

-Si te beso porque quiero hacerlo de verdad, ¿estará bien?

Su rostro enrojeció en segundos, incapaz de formular alguna oración coherente, con su cuerpo inmóvil, mientras su vista se desvió hacia los labios ajenos, en los cuales pudo identificar una sonrisa complacida, ya que al parecer su acción le dio una respuesta a la rubia, que interpretó como afirmativa.

Sus respiraciones se empezaron a mezclar al estar sus rostros cada vez más cerca. Ambas perdidas en el momento, enfrascadas en esa pequeña burbuja en la que solo estaban ellas dos. Sus labios se rozaron-

-¡Ey Lexa! ¡Despierta!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, Clarke se alejó de Lexa al instante y ambas voltearon hacia la puerta, observando a la intrusa, cada una con una reacción diferente. Clarke estaba confundida y ligeramente frustrada, mientras que Lexa al percatarse de quién estaba en la puerta de su habitación, observándola con una sonrisa pícara, se encontraba avergonzada y sobre todo irritada.

-Anya, ¡largo de aquí!-exclamó irritada.

-Si si, te esperaré en la sala-mencionó encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación.

El silencio se extendió en la habitación, Clarke con el ceño fruncido y Lexa con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

-Eso fue inesperado..-murmuró la rubia con confusión.

Lexa soltó un suspiro y se apresuró a levantarse, sabiendo que si se demoraban mucho, su visita asumiría ciertas cosas y la fastidiaría cada vez que la viera, algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Vamos, te presentaré a mi hermana..-le dijo a Clarke, para después salir de la habitación.

Clarke la siguió en silencio, recordando aquel retrato familiar que había visto la primera noche que Lexa la ayudó.

Llegaron a la sala y observaron a Anya sentada en el mueble, con el móvil en la mano, pero en cuanto notó que ya no se encontraba sola, giró la cabeza y sonrió con burla.

-Mamá y papá quieren conocer a tu novia-comentó con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Lexa bastante alterada-¡Anya! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-volvió a exclamar a la vez que le quitaba el móvil a su hermana y se apresuraba a revisar sus mensajes, encontrando nada fuera de lo común, seguido de las carcajadas de su hermana.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara Lex..-comentó entre risas, mientras la menor parecía aún más irritada-bueno, dejando eso de lado-su tono se volvió uno serio-hace un mes que no te veo y cuando vengo a visitarte, te encuentro con una rubia encima tuyo...sabes que puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, pero siempre sueles compartir tus cosas conmigo..

-...-soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos-es complicado...-murmuró y observó de soslayo a la rubia, quien simplemente observaba con curiosidad la interacción entre las hermanas-supongo que debo introducirlas primero...Clarke, ella es mi hermana mayor Anya-dijo mirando hacia Clarke, para luego posar su vista en su hermana-Anya, ella es Clarke...hmm..por ciertas circunstancias está viviendo conmigo..

-¿Ciertas circunstancias?-preguntó confundida, pero antes de que Lexa pudiera decir algo, Clarke habló primero.

-Me desterraron del Olimpo por no comprender el trabajo de mi madre y mientras andaba sin un destino, tu hermana me brindó su ayuda-explicó con una expresión neutra.

Lexa soltó un suspiro y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, ahora tendría que dar aún más explicaciones.

-¿Qué?-fue lo que pronunció Anya con el ceño fruncido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía que presentar un montón de trabajos en la universidad, además de que maña doy el último de mis parciales, pero bueno, en verdad espero poder actualizar más seguido y como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, se viene el drama .-.
> 
> En fin, me despido n.n


	6. Espera o inesperado

-¿Olimpo?

-Ah, yo lo explicaré-se apresuró Lexa a decir, pero entonces su mirada se percató de algo-¿qué es eso?-preguntó señalando una maleta al lado de su hermana.

-Oh, viviré un par de meses contigo-respondió encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que por ciertas circunstancias-Anya decía de manera relajada, mientras Lexa fruncía el ceño y Clarke las observaba con curiosidad-he dejado mi trabajo y-

-¿Te echaron de nuevo?-pronunció Lexa con ligera sorpresa y al instante su hermana frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Dije que dejé mi trabajo-repitió con cierta amenaza en su voz.

-Claro..-Lexa bufó con incredulidad.

-De todos modos ese trabajo era una mierda, mi jefe era un maldito explotador, se merecía que le rompiera la na-al darse cuenta de lo que decía cortó sus palabras y sonrió de manera inocente-digo, tuvo un pequeño accidente y dejé mi empleo.

-Anya-la regañó-no puedes golpear a todos los que te desagradan.

-Como sea, el caso es que no tengo empleo y no pienso regresar a vivir con mamá y papá.

-Si hubieras ahorrado algo de dinero como te dije, no tendrías que mudarte..

-Si bueno, ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?

-Anya-empezó a decir con seriedad cuando unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

-Oh, ya debe de haber llegado-dijo su hermana con una sonrisa a la vez que se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

La confusión de Lexa sobre quien había llegado se esfumó al ver como su hermana regresaba seguida de su mejor amigo, por no decir el único, quien además venía cargando unas bolsas que parecían contener comida.

-El desayuno llegó-dijo Anya animada.

-Hola Lincoln-saludó Lexa al recién llegado.

-Hola Lex, creo que tu hermana piensa que soy algo así como su criado-dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Lexa con curiosidad.

-Anya me mandó un mensaje, dijo que era importante.

-Bueno, consideré que encontrar a Lexa con una rubia en su encima era importante-comentó Anya despreocupada mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas.

-¿Qué?-pronunció Lincoln confundido, a la vez que Lexa se llevaba una mano al rostro y maldecía a su hermana por lo bajo.

-No le hagas caso..-murmuró Lexa, y Lincoln empezó a entender que sucedía cuando observó a una muchacha rubia que se mostraba curiosa detrás de Lexa.

-Hola, ya que ninguna de las señoritas aquí presentes son lo suficiente educadas, me presentaré yo solo, mi nombre es Lincoln-dijo con amabilidad extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia.

-Yo soy Clarke-respondió ella con una sonrisa ligera.

-Gusto en conocerte Clarke.

-El desayuno está listo-informó Anya mientras entregaba a cada uno un vaso de café y un postre.

-¿Postres?-murmuró Lexa.

-Se veían deliciosos-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa ladeada.

Empezaron a tomar asiento en el único mueble que había en el lugar, Lexa se percató de que faltaba un asiento para Clarke, y estaba a punto de levantarse para ir por una silla cuando la rubia simplemente se sentó sobre su regazo, logrando que su cuerpo se inmovilizara y sus mejillas se ruborizaran, pero recobró la compostura cuando notó como su hermana y amigo sonreían divertidos.

-Eh, Clarke...

-¿Si?-pronunció la rubia con inocencia.

-No...no es nada...-murmuró desviando su mirada y tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón.

Ya habiendo pasado por situaciones similares con anterioridad, sabía que Clarke en verdad no consideraba aquello como inapropiado. Por lo que simplemente se limitó a ignorar la sensación de los muslos de Clarke sobre los suyos, así como también el aroma que desprendía y que al estar tan cerca podía percibir, claro que no tuvo mucho éxito, y sus mejillas no dejaron de estar ruborizadas al notar como Anya y Lincoln sonreían con diversión.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?-preguntó Lincoln y Lexa se lamentó al momento que vio a su hermana terminar su café y dejar su vaso de lado.

-En realidad, Clarke mencionó que venía del Olimpo.

-Sí-pronunció la rubia terminando también su bebida-mi madre Afrodita es la diosa del amor y la belleza, y como su hija debo suceder en su trabajo, pero no comprendo el amor. Mi madre creyó sensato que al mandarme al mundo mortal aprendería lo que es el amor y recién entonces podría regresar al Olimpo-explicó Clarke.

-El...Olimpo...-murmuró Lincoln-escuché ese nombre en una clase...creo que tenía que ver con mitología griega...espera, si Afrodita es tu madre, entonces ¿también eres una diosa?

-Sí.

-Interesante...

Lexa podía notar la confusión en los rostros de Linconl y Anya, además de cierta curiosidad e incredulidad. No los culpaba, para ella aquello también sonaba imposible, pero con los días que pasaba al lado de Clarke, empezaba a dudar de sus creencias.

_¿Y si en verdad es una diosa?_

Su sentido común le decía que aquello era imposible, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo con Clarke, más empezaba a dudar de la posibilidad de aquello.

-Creo que quedó un postre..-murmuró Anya observando a cierta distancia una de las bolsas que Lincoln había traído consigo.

Anya y Lincoln se levantaron para revisar la bolsa y de paso desechar sus vasos descartables. Al observar aquello, Clarke se levantó, permitiendo a Lexa también levantarse y empezaron a acercarse a los otros dos.

De repente Lexa notó como Clarke se detenía y sin tener tiempo de preguntar algo, Clarke se abalanzó sobre ella, logrando desequilibrarla y ambas caer al piso.

Gruñó levemente con dolor, pero todo se le olvidó cuando observó anonadada como delante suyo, en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba y de donde Clarke la había empujado, dos figuras femeninas rodeadas de un humo gris habían aparecido.

El humo no le dejaba ver bien sus rostros, además su estupefacción había evitado que moviera un músculo, saliendo de su trance solo cuando Clarke la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Frunció el ceño confundida al escuchar a las dos muchachas discutir, además de notar que ambas vestían atuendos similares al que Clarke usaba el día que la conoció.

_No puede ser..._

Observó del otro lado a su hermana y amigo, quienes conectaron sus miradas con la suya, y por su expresión notó que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Maldita sea Raven, tú y tus malditas explosiones-se quejaba una de las féminas a la vez que tosía levemente.

-Oye, esta vez no fue mi culpa, Jasper lo hizo-se quejó la otra con indignación.

Segundo a segundo el humo se dispersaba y sus rasgos se hacían visibles.

-Creo que si vienen del Olimpo...-murmuró Lincoln expresando el pensamiento de los mortales presentes.

La discusión cesó de golpe, y la muchacha que tosía desenvainó una espada con rapidez, y un gesto amenazante se formó en su rostro a la vez que el humo desaparecía completamente.

-Octavia, Raven-pronunció Clarke al ver los rostros familiares.

Las muchachas se giraron hacia ella y sonrisas se plasmaron en sus rostros, pero al ver a Lexa, Octavia elevó su espada hasta la altura del rostro de Lexa con total amenaza en su mirar. Pero para sorpresa suya, Clarke se interpuso entre su espada y la castaña.

-¿Clarke?

-No amenaces a Lexa-dijo con seriedad y frialdad en su tono.

-¿Eh? Clarke, ella es una mortal, sabes como es la naturaleza humana-Raven decía con confusión.

-Lexa es diferente-replicó al instante con seriedad, y al ver los rostros contrariados de sus amigas, soltó un suspiro-Octavia, guarda tu espada, ya los has asustado suficiente-su amiga dudaba en hacerle caso-sé que debemos hablar, y lo haremos, todos-añadió, dando a entender que los mortales también serían parte de su conversación.

Octavia soltó un suspiro y guardó su espada, mientras Raven le daba palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa de lado. Clarke siempre tenía ese efecto en todos los hijos de los dioses primarios.

-Bueno, Clarke, gracias por evitar que nos hicieran sushi-dijo Anya para aligerar el ambiente.

Las tres que no eran mortales de nacimiento se mostraron confusas con el término, mientras Lincoln reía por lo bajo y Lexa simplemente observaba a Clarke.

_Se interpuso entre la espada y yo. Me estaba protegiendo._

Pensamientos que lograban que una extraña sensación apareciera en su estómago.

En un silencio incómodo, Lincoln y Anya se movieron lentamente hasta llegar al mueble y sentarse donde segundos atrás estaban. Todo bajo las profundas miradas de las recién llegadas, quienes simplemente permanecieron quietas en el lugar donde aparecieron. Por su lado, Clarke tomó la mano de Lexa y la guió hasta el mueble, hizo que se sentara en el espacio libre y después ella retomó su posición sobre las piernas de Lexa.

-Muy bien, primero, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó la rubia con tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas confusas de sus amigas.

-Nos enteramos del castigo que Afrodita te impuso-respondió Raven-sin divinidad en el mundo mortal, es casi una sentencia de muerte, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-Pero mi estadía en el mundo mortal empezó hace varios días.

-Apenas ayer nos enteramos de esto Clarke-replicó Octavia.

-¿Qué?

-Zeus prohibió a los dioses hablar al respecto, sobre todo con nosotros. Apenas y pudimos enterarnos porque escuchamos una conversación entre ellos de casualidad-explicó Raven-Zeus incluso incrementó las restricciones para viajar al mundo mortal.

-¿Y cómo vinieron?

-Jasper, robó algunas cosas de su padre que nos ayudaron a crear un portal que nos trajera, pero como vinimos sin permiso de Zeus, nuestra divinidad fue reducida, apenas y conservamos una quinta parte.

-Si Zeus se entera que están aquí-empezó a decir Clarke con preocupación.

-No lo hará, Jasper y Monty se quedaron a cubrirnos.

-Nosotras vinimos a ayudarte a recuperar tu divinidad y regresar al Olimpo.

Lexa, Anya y Lincoln, escuchaban en silencio el intercambio de palabras. Por sus cabezas un millón de pensamientos, aquello que consideraban imposible se mostraba real delante suyo. Lexa incluso observó como su hermana se daba un pellizco en sus mejillas, creyendo que todo era un sueño.

No la culpaba, ella quería hacer lo mismo.

-De todos modos Clarke, ¿ya puedes explicarnos qué haces sentada sobre una humana?

-Oh, muy bien-la rubia se acomodó sobre el regaso de Lexa, quien al instante sintió su rostro enrojecer-para empezar, ella es Lexa-presentó con una ligera sonrisa-ella es su hermana Anya y él su amigo Lincoln-continuó presentando-para resumir, cuando mi madre me envió al mundo mortal, casi muero el primer día-los rostros de sus amigas se alarmaron-pero Lexa me ayudó y me brindó un lugar donde quedarme, además de ofrecerme su ayuda para recuperar mi divinidad-explicó con brevedad.

-¿Eso hizo?-pronunciaron Raven y Anya a la vez, y al instante se miraron entre sí.

-Sí.

-Pero los humanos son egoístas-dijo Octavia con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, no puedo negar eso ya que nadie más hizo el amago de ayudarme, pero Lexa es diferente, es especial-dijo Clarke mientras la aludida sentía que el rubor en su rostro no desaparecería nunca.

-Ok, si Clarke dice que eres especial, entonces me agradas-dijo Raven animada y mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa en sus facciones.

-Supongo que Raven tiene razón...-resopló Octavia.

-Muy bien...-pronunció Anya con lentitud-asumo que ustedes señoritas, no tienen un lugar donde quedarse, ¿cierto?

-Nos quedaremos con Clarke-respondió Raven sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué?-musitó Lexa confundida.

-Vinimos para ayudar a Clarke así que es normal que permanezcamos a su lado.

-Si pero..-empezó a decir Lexa nerviosa, no sabía como decirles que en su departamento no podían estar.

-No pueden hacer eso-dijo Clarke al notar el nerviosismo de Lexa.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Raven confundida.

-Porque yo me estoy quedando con Lexa, y Anya también empezará a vivir aquí, no hay suficientes habitaciones para que se queden aquí.

-Clarke, no tenemos a donde más ir, sabes que estamos igual de perdidas que tú en el mundo mortal-Octavia replicó.

-Ahm...-Lincoln levantó la mano con timidez-tengo la habitación de huéspedes libre en mi departamento..-murmuró despacio, ya que aunque esas chicas lo intimidaban de cierta manera, su lado amable era mucho mayor-si desean quedarse ahí claro...

-No voy a compartir una habitación con ella ni loca-se apresuró Raven a decir señalando a Octavia, quien puso una mueca ofendida.

-Oye, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

-Tú bien sabes lo que significa.

-No, no lo sé.

-Eres hija de Ares y hasta en sueños estás peleando, si compartimos habitación, temo por mi integridad física-dijo Raven.

-No es cierto-replicó Octavia ofendida.

-Sí lo es, pero tú no te das cuenta.

-Chicas, cálmense-Clarke se apresuró a interferir antes de que la discusión llegara a más-y Raven tiene razón Octavia-la ver el rostro indignado de la aludida siguió hablando-pero eso no importa, lo que importa es donde van a quedarse-pensó por un momento y continuó-ya que Octavia necesita una habitación para sí misma, ella irá donde Lincoln.

-Bien-murmuró Octavia cruzándose de brazos y bufando.

-Espera Clarke-Raven pronunció con gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo solo veo dos habitaciones que tienen una cama, tú dijiste que Lexa, tú y Anya están viviendo aquí, ¿no les faltaría una habitación?

-No, porque yo compartiré habitación con Lexa.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo me comparto con la rubia de allá-dijo mirando a Anya-no es una molestia ¿verdad?-le preguntó con la mejor sonrisa inocente que sabía.

-Para nada...-murmuró Anya confundida.

-Bien, ahora todo está arreglado-dijo Raven entusiasmada.

-Por cierto Clarke, ¿qué es esa sensación que hay en mi estómago?-preguntó Octavia mientras con una mano sobaba su estómago.

-¿Cuál?

-Es como si estuviera vacío y duele..

-Oh, yo también tengo eso-Raven se apresuró a decir.

-Ah, tienen hambre-respondió Clarke.

-Los dioses no sentimos hambre, nunca.

-Recuerden que apenas tienen un quinto de su divinidad, así que es normal-Clarke dijo sonriendo, mientras se levantaba-dijeron que quedaba un postre, pueden comer eso-se dirigió hacia donde estaba la bolsa con el dichoso postre, y sus amigas la seguían de cerca.

Mientras en el mueble, Anya, Lincoln y Lexa, mostraban claro desconcierto, confusión y sorpresa en sus facciones.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-Anya se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja.

-Creo que cada uno tiene su propia diosa de la cual cuidar...-respondió Lincoln en el mismo tono.

-Lexa ya tenía una viviendo consigo.

-Oye, no sabía que era una diosa-se quejó ligeramente.

-Si lo hubieras sabido, ¿cambiaría algo?-replicó su hermana enarcando una ceja.

Lexa abrió la boca, pero al instante la cerró, volvió a hacer el amago de decir algo, pero de nueva cuenta se calló, cruzó sus brazos e ignoró las miradas de sus amigos.

-No..-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Lo sabía-dijo Anya riendo levemente al escuchar a su hermana refunfuñar-como sea, parece que cosas interesantes nos deparan-comentó observando al trío de diosas, que entretenidas charlaban y comían.


	7. Plan

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la aparición de Octavia y Raven, poco a poco y gracias a la ayuda de Clarke, iban adaptándose a la vida mortal. Al principio casi causándole un paro cardiaco a Lexa cuando vieron por primera vez la televisión y Octavia desenvainó su espada dispuesta a atacar a aquel objeto  _del tártaro_  como lo llamaba, pero para suerte de Lexa, Clarke pudo detener a su amiga antes de la tragedia.

El mundo mortal les resultaba interesante, al igual que aquellos mortales que las ayudaban; sin embargo, al tercer día de su llegada, Jasper y Monty, hijos de Hermes y Hefesto respectivamente, se comunicaron con ellas para informarles de la situación en el Olimpo. Zeus había reunido a los dioses principales al enterarse de la situación de Clarke. El rey de los dioses creía firmemente que las divinidades no debían mantener contacto alguno con ningún mortal, lo que lo llevó a una gran discusión con Afrodita, al final tuviendo Atenea que hacer de intermediaria para detener una posible pelea. La reunión de los dioses concluyó con una frase.

_"Clarke permanecerá en el mundo mortal para completar su tarea, pero si no lo logra en los próximos 3 meses, un dios seleccionado se encargará de traerla de vuelta a cualquier costo."_

Al escuchar la información, Raven y Octavia supieron de inmediato a quien Zeus elegiría para la tarea, a un hijo de Ares conocido por ser el elegido sucesor de su padre, quien contaba con el carácter destructor del mismo, el hermano mayor de Octavia, Bellamy.

No podían perder tiempo, necesitaban recuperar la divinidad de Clarke de inmediato antes de que Bellamy fuera por ella, porque si Clarke no completaba la tarea que Afrodita le enconmendó para poder sucederla, entonces ella sería denigrada en los rangos de los dioses y expulsada del Olimpo, no al mundo mortal, quizás a las tierras de los hijos de un solo ojo de Poseidón, no podían saberlo con certeza.

No podían permitirlo, porque Clarke no solo era su amiga, ella era la líder de todos los descendientes de los dioses, algunos incluso creían que su padre era Zeus, pero nadie podía afirmar o negar aquello.

Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, Raven y Octavia empezaron con su investigación, agradeciendo a Lexa y Lincoln por facilitarles los libros que las ayudarían. Empezaron entonces a leer y analizar los libros que ayudarían a Clarke, quien les agradeció con una sonrisa, ajena a la información sobre Bellamy, ya que las hijas de Atenea y Ares no querían preocuparle.

Raven no tuvo problemas en terminar de leer casi todos los libros, mientras que Octavia parecía tener algunos problemas con la lectura, ya que se aburría con rapidez. Clarke por su parte también leía algunos libros, pero se tomaba su tiempo analizando cada frase plasmada en las hojas, tratando de descifrar aquel sentimiento llamado amor.

Los jóvenes mortales tenían sus propios asuntos que atender. El invierno empezaba a llegar a su fin, indicando también el final de las vacaciones de Lexa y Lincoln, quienes debían hacer algunos trámites en la universidad antes del inicio de clases, dejando a las diosas en el departamento de Lexa. Anya también dejaba el departamento, ella en busca de un mejor empleo que el anterior.

El quinto día de la llegada de las descendientes de Ares y Atenea respectivamente, Raven y Octavia se encontraban en la sala, ambas sentadas en el piso con algunos libros a sus pies. Raven tenía la vista fija en el techo y la espalda apoyada en el mueble, mientras Octavia tenía su atención fija en las páginas del libro en sus manos.

-Oye O-Raven la llamó sin apartar su vista del techo.

-¿Qué?-pronunció al instante a la vez que centraba su atención en su amiga, aliviada de poder dejar la lectura un momento, ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Esto del amor suena más complicado de lo que pensé-comentó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-pero creo que la manera más fácil es hacer que Clarke se enamore-murmuró fijando su mirada en su amiga, quien la miraba con ligera confusión.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se enamore si ni siquiera sabe lo que es el amor?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-Según lo que he entendido de todos los libros, la única manera de entender el amor es sentirlo, nunca vamos a entenderlo simplemente leyendo, las percepciones de cada persona es diferente, por ejemplo-tomó dos libros del suelo, uno en cada mano-en este el sentimiento es descrito de una manera, mientras que en el otro, es descrito de otra-explicó con brevedad, Octavia asintió procesando la información.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer que se enamore?-inclinó levemente la cabeza, a lo que Raven simplemente sonrió.

-Creo que eso va a ser más fácil de lo que piensas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Raven no respondió, se limitó a ponerse en pie y encaminarse en dirección a la habitación compartida de Clarke y Lexa, con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera en silencio, a lo que Octavia con un asentimiento de cabeza siguió sus pasos. Era de madrugada, Lincoln había dejado a Octavia el día anterior, como todos los otros días, pero no pudo recogerla, por lo que Octavia se quedó a dormir esa noche en el mueble, aunque no llegó a dormir del todo, ya que con Raven pasaron casi toda la noche leyendo libro tras libro, hasta ese momento, en el que el reloj marcaba las 3:18 a.m.

Raven abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación, el brillo de la luna se colaba por las cortinas e iluminaba de manera tenue los cuerpos que yacían recostados en la cama. Octavia se sorprendió ligeramente cuando observó a Clarke acurrucada a un lado de Lexa, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada, entonces entendió a lo que Raven se refería.

Cerraron la puerta y con la misma sigileza regresaron a la sala, en donde retomaron sus asientos en el suelo.

-Clarke no parece haberse percatado de ello, pero ha empezado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por Lexa, lo noté desde el momento en que se interpuso entre tu espada y ella.

-Tienes razón...¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?-pensó en voz alta.

-La observación no es lo tuyo O, sino las peleas sin sentido-comentó con burla, recibiendo al instante un golpe en el brazo-ouch!-se quejó.

-Te lo mereces-refunfuñó con cierta molestia a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh vamos, no te molestes por algo así, sabes que estaba bromeando, las peleas sin sentido son más cosa de Bellamy-murmuró sobando su brazo dañado.

-En ese aspecto tienes razón-dijo soltando un suspiro, su hermano era igual que su padre, amante de la guerra, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y fijó su atención en Raven-¿Y qué se supone que haremos para ayudar a Clarke?

-Bueno, Anya me prestó su laptop-respondió a la vez que se levantaba para ir por el objeto mencionado.

Raven, a diferencia de Octavia y Clarke, al ser descendiente de Atenea, su comprensión de las cosas era mejor, ya que en apenas un día ya había comprendido la tecnología y cómo usarla, pareciendo incluso como si hubiera nacido como mortal. Algo que en su momento alivió a Lexa considerablemente, ya que con ello Raven la ayudaba a explicar algunas cosas a Octavia y Clarke.

Una vez de vuelta en su lugar al lado de Octavia y con el portátil sobre sus piernas, lo encendió y después de teclear algo, giró la pantalla hacia su amiga para mostrarle lo que había encontrado. Ambas sonrieron al cruzar el mismo pensamiento por sus mentes.

/

Lexa sonrió con ligereza al notar un brillo de emoción en la mirada de Clarke mientras observaba el lugar en el que se encontraban. Observó de soslayo a su hermana hablando con Raven, y a su amigo hablando con Octavia, dejándola a ella caminando al lado de Clarke.

Al inicio le pareció extraño que Raven y Octavia insistieran en ir a una pista de patinaje, considerando que Lexa suponía ninguna diosa sabía lo que una pista de patinaje era, y mucho menos patinar. Pero la insistencia de Raven y Octavia era sorprendente, por lo que no queriendo molestar a las diosas, terminó cediendo, aunque al final no era tan mala idea, les vendría bien un momento de entretenimiento antes de que sus clases comenzaran.

.

Clarke frunció el ceño con cierta molestia al no poder atar de manera correcta los pasadores de los patines que Lexa le entregó, suspiró con frustración y volvió a intentar, pero sus manos inexpertas no le ayudaban. Antes de que su molestia incrementara aún más, el rostro de Lexa entró a su campo de visión. Detuvo sus manos al sentir las de Lexa sobre las mismas, la observó con cierto desconcierto, a lo que Lexa sonrió ligeramente.

-Deja que te ayude-pronunció con suavidad y la rubia asintió.

No tardó mucho en amarrar los pasadores de una manera segura y cómoda para Clarke, quien sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Listo-dijo Lexa a la vez que erguía su postura.

-Gracias..-murmuró Clarke.

-No es nada..-extendió su mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie y mantener el equilibrio.

Una vez de pie, Lexa no soltó su mano, y ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo tampoco. Notó como Lexa dirigía su mirada hacia sus amigas, quienes tenían el mismo problema que ella al ponerse los patines, pero Clarke por experiencia sabía que el que Raven y Octavia aceptaran ayuda tomaría tiempo. Por lo que dejó que su mirada vagara a su alrededor, fijando entonces su atención en la pista de patinaje.

Aquel lugar en definitiva le resultaba interesante, no sabía como era que sus amigas sabían de aquel lugar, pero poco le importaba, su curiosidad por ello era demasiada.

-Anya, nosotras vamos yendo-Lexa le dijo a su hermana, quien suspirando asintió con la cabeza.

Lexa la guió con cuidado hacia la entrada de la pista, primero ingresó ella y tomando ambas manos de la rubia la ayudó a ingresar también. Clarke al instante sintió como sus pies resbalaban y al asustarse agitó con brusquedad las piernas, ganando cierto impulso, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo, mas este nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Lexa presionado al suyo, al igual que la seguridad de los brazos de Lexa alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, es algo difícil al principio, pero con algo de práctica podrás dominarlo-escuchó la voz suave de Lexa muy cerca de su oído, y sintió estremecerse levemente.

Lexa la ayudó a aprender a mantenerse en pie por sí misma, y luego poco a poco la fue guiando y enseñando algunos tips para que pudiera patinar por su cuenta, pero mientras tanto siempre estaba tomando sus manos o sujetando su cintura para guiarla sobre el hielo.

Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, su completa atención estaba en Lexa, en como le explicaba las cosas, en su sonrisa tranquila, en sus brazos que no la soltaban y que le brindaban una sensación de seguridad. No se percató de cuando sus amigas también parecían empezar a divertirse aprendiendo a patinar, porque su vista no podía desenfocar a Lexa.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Clarke-Lexa pronunció sonriendo-te voy a soltar ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien..-respondió con cierta confianza.

Lexa soltó sus manos y se alejó un poco, incitándola a que patinara por su cuenta. Clarke no tardó en moverse y al estar patinando sin ayuda provocó que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro, al igual que en el de Lexa, quien patinaba a su lado manteniendo cierta distancia.

Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y una a una sus preocupaciones desaparecían, escuchó de fondo las voces de Raven y Octavia dando cumplidos por su rápido aprendizaje. Por ese momento se sintió libre, libre de su responsabilidad como hija de Afrodita, y su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una ligera risa, pero entonces perdió su concentración ligeramente y resbaló.

Nuevamente el aroma de Lexa y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la envolvieron, evitando otra caída, su risa no cesó y pronto Lexa se le unió.

Una sensación cálida se expandió en su interior pero en ese momento no sabía que nombre ponerle.

Raven y Octavia compartieron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice.


End file.
